


only you and me

by thrice



Series: autumn falls and summer leaves [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: "Hot contents." Dan says, right hand moving towards his temples and circling them. The frown curling Phil's lips disappears and is replaced with a smile."Hot contents." Phil repeats."I get it," Dan replies.





	only you and me

"Stay there." commanded Phil, whipping out his phone and punching in the passcode. He held it up to Dan. "Stay."

Confusion crossed Dan's face. "Why are you taking a picture of me-"

Too late. He hit the capture button on the bottom of his screen, and at the same time, held out the cap of his drink for the text to take up most of the space- a picture he knew would cause a thousand eyerolls.

_Click._

**

Phil pulled his phone back down and opened another app, busy with slamming the digital keyboard. 

Dan crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. And he says a minute later: "Just wait, you'll see." as he flashes his ocean blue eyes at the younger for a few seconds before directing his gaze back to the device.

Dan tightened his arms against his body.

**

"See, look." says Phil, finished and triumphant. "You can come look now." and watched as he strided over. 

Just as Dan arrived, he opened up his camera and shoved his phone in his face; knowing full well the response he was going to get out of him, but frankly didn't care. Dan's brown eyes widened and squinted repeatedly within the span of a minute.

Phil viewed the consistent movement of his eyes with a frown. "Do you don't get or-"

"Hot contents." Dan says, right hand moving towards his temples and circling them. The frown curling Phil's lips disappears and is replaced with a smile.

"Hot contents." Phil repeats. 

"I get it," Dan replies.

They're both looking up at the sky now. It's a solid shade of white, the clouds covering it up to make it as it is; a one-color painting casting the sky bleak. It was a bit beautiful, in a sense.

**

But as they exit the park and stroll off, Phil looked up at Dan for a split second, and it was if time stopped and everything else disappeared; because all he could see was Dan walking happily next to him, taking long strides.

**

Almost home.

"This is nice." announces Phil, and Dan agrees from behind his white cup. A sudden realization that they are off to a meeting soon slams their brains at once.

"This reminds me-" 

"Our meeting. For our- thing." Phil says quickly.

"The thing we're doing." Dan adds.

"Exactly."

"Should we walk any faster then?" Dan bounces a little in his step, adds a little more speed as he walks.

Another thing drills it's way into to the recesses of Phil's brain, and he knew for a fact that someone could see and someone can spread it all around, eyes bulging but he didn't care, _frankly;_ and decides to wrap his hand around Dan's, squeezing a bit.

At his touch, Dan jumped.

" _Phil_ ," Dan says. "Someone could-"

But Phil shakes his head and smiles warmly at him, which was like magic as it ridden Dan of his anxiety. "Let's walk slower." He says, not minding the crowd's occasional gander.

It's something in the air. Or rather something- _someone_ , whispering to him that they weren't those same cowering, knee-buckling boys from back then, who shielded their eyes at every flash of a camera. In fact, all they could ever do in the eyes of a hungry camera lens was smile, and smile, and smile to show that those days were underneath their feet, never to _ever_ see the day of light again. To revel in an easiness well wished for, well received.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on team secret documentary project which might shine a little into this fic oops


End file.
